


Still Scratching the Itch

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Doggy Style, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex with Dogs, Shameless Smut, Shepard loves canines, Smut, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: Jane Shepard felt alone in the galaxy due to the desires she felt. No-one would ever truly understand. Until a close friend told her of a colony where people like her would be accepted. It was the start of her new life.Sequel to 'Scratching the Itch'. Second story of a planned trilogy.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Dog, Female Shepard/Varren
Series: Humans Loving Animals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Still Scratching the Itch

Shepard took off her shirt in the front of their mirror, running a finger over the scar near her right shoulder, a reminder of the shot that could have killed her beyond the Omega Four. Taking off her bra, she gave the nipples on her small breasts a gentle squeeze, which always made her giggle. Turning to have her back towards the mirror, she couldn’t help grin at the scars. There were one or two newer scars, but most were starting to get old.

None were wounds of war. All of them were due to the claws of her many lovers. Dogs had sharp claws, but Max generally didn’t dig his into her when fucking her. He was a rather well trained dog, plus there was no point in using his claws when she was such a willing bitch. Varren, on the other hand… While those that fucked her nowadays were trained, docile, even tame around her, when they were busy pounding her pussy, they sometimes got a little excited.

But Jane Shepard loved it when her varren lovers were rough with her. A few scratches were worth the feeling of their thick varren cocks sliding into her pussy or arse, filling her again and again with their thick varren cum. She’d spent months travelling to and from Tuchanka when she was alongside Cerberus. Whether anyone ever twigged what she was up to, she was never sure and never cared.

As for Max, she had lost him for over two years after her old ship was blown up. It was only through the favours of a few old friends that she was able to track him down.

He was back on Earth with a new family. As soon as she received the news, and the address, she took a shuttle from Arcturus, arriving in the small town a couple of days later. Hiring her own vehicle, the drive to the farm took a couple of hours, and it was almost a real reminder of where she’d grown up. Heading towards the front door, she could hear the familiar bark, and she knew, then and there, that Max could smell her.

Knocking on the front door, she was greeted by a young man, obviously a farmer. Before he could even ask who she was and what she wanted, Max brushed past him and practically leapt on her. Able to get down onto her knees, he was immediately licking her face, his tail wagging in excitement. So excited, in fact, he may have even peed a little.

“He must know you,” the man said, a little sadly.

“His name is Max,” she replied kindly, “I lost him over two years ago.”

Max spent a few minutes simply wanting to lick her face as she rubbed him all over, the dog eventually ending up on her back as she scratched his belly. Thankfully, he remembered his training, not to be ‘naughty’ with anyone else present.

“I know he might be part of your family, but… he was my constant companion while on my ship. I’ll do anything to have him back.”

Meeting his eyes, she was surprised when the man smiled. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but I haven’t seen him that excited since we got him. I think it’s obvious he’s chosen who he belongs with already.”

“Sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s obvious how much he loves you. And considering you’ve come all this way to get him, I certainly can’t turn around now and say no.”

“Would you like anything in return?”

“No, that wouldn’t be right. We got him for free from the pound. We’ll miss him, but as I said, I’ve never seen him like that. I think I’m right in saying he’s missed you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

After shaking his hand, she led Max back to the car and drove away. Once she was on an isolated stretch of road, she pulled over and switched off the engine. Getting into the back seat with Max, she quickly stripped off and managed to sit comfortably, spreading her legs and rubbing her pussy, though she was already wet. She’d been getting wet as soon as she sat in the car, knowing what she wanted.

Max sniffed the air then panted happily. No chance he would have forgotten her scent. “Please, boy,” she whispered, choking back a sob, “I need to feel you again.”

Feeling his nose pressing against her pussy, hearing him sniff her, made her shudder all over in her excitement. Feeling his tongue run up her pussy was almost too much, stifling the moan. Leaning forward to scratch his head, he was soon lapping at her pussy like he used to. All Shepard could do was lean back against the door, moaning loudly, getting herself comfortable.

“Good boy. Who’s a good boy?!” she asked quietly, noticing his tail wag as she continued to scratch his head, “You haven’t forgotten how good I taste, have you?”

She enjoyed her first orgasm quickly, Max continuing to lick her pussy, and he would continue to do so until she told him to stop. While she desperately wanted his cock, she had always loved having her pussy licked by her dogs. The fact they seemed to enjoy it too still surprised her, even after all these years. “You love momma’s pussy, don’t you, Max?” His tail continued to wag happily. She had a sense that he did it because it made his master happy.

Once satisfied with having her pussy licked, she patted her chest, Max happily laying her paws when she patted as she scratched between his ears. Leaning down with her other hand, she smiled as she felt he was already hard. Though some of that was training, she liked to believe that Max was simply as horny as she was. She was in no doubt he could sense when she was both horny and ovulating. Whenever she was the latter, he treated her like she was a bitch in heat. When he fucked and came inside her then, part of her almost hoped she would somehow fall pregnant.

Finally feeling his thick cock slide inside her, spreading her pussy nice and wide, smiling as she thought the cock her dog had was bigger than most men, she made him wait inside her as… she needed a little weep. Max seemed to sense her mood, licking her face as always. “Sorry, boy,” she murmured, taking a shuddering breath, “Just a big moment. Sure you realise.”

Relaxing so she was flat on the back seat, she gestured for Max to start fucking her. He soon had her moaning away, his cock quickly pounding her just as he always used to. It didn’t take long for the intervening years to disappear in her mind, her mind immediately flooded with all the nights she’d shared with Max in her cabin on the old ship.

“Keep fucking me, Max. Good boy. Bet you’ve missed momma’s pussy, haven’t you? I’ve definitely missed your cock.”

The dog was obviously rather excited himself as he was soon thrusting into her quickly, the sign she knew well that he was getting ready to cum inside her then knot. God, she loved it when her dogs knotted in her. It made her feel so submissive, even owned by them, as much as she was his master. She urged him to keep fucking her, and when finally feeling his thick cock throb inside her, filling her pussy with another load of his cum, she almost wept again as he whimpered a moment, before she used a familiar tone to keep him calm, feeling him relax on her chest.

“You’ve got ten minutes to recover, boy, then you are fucking me like the bitch I am,” she stated with humour. Scratching behind his ears, she asked, “You miss me, boy?” He panted happily but barked. That made her smile. “I’ve missed you too. Definitely missed this thick cock of yours. And I think you’ve definitely missed my pussy.”

When she figured he was ready to fuck her again, she had him pull out before she spun onto her chest, raising her arse in the air. Max didn’t need to be told what to do, feeling him mount her, his thick doggy cock sliding into her nice and easily. If she didn’t know any better, he was even more eager to fuck her in that position. Not too surprising, as it was more natural for Max, and if she was honest, she loved the position as well.

He lasted longer than second time, his cock relentless in its pounding of her pussy. Rubbing her clit at the same time, it was little wonder she enjoyed another powerful orgasm, though she knew much of it had to do with how happy she was to be with her dog once again, and certainly enjoying such an intimate moment with him again. There was the added thrill she was being fucked in the back seat of the car by her dog, though the chances of them being noticed were slim to none considering no-one was around.

Max fucked her a lot longer second time around, but she was soon rewarded with another load of his cum deep inside her pussy, feeling him relax without needing to be told as he knotted. Turning her head, she scratched under his chin, earning a lick up her cheek. “That’s right, Max. I’m your bitch,” she whispered with a giggle, “Good boy. Such a good boy. And you’ll get to fuck me every night once we’re back on the ship. Would you like that?” He barked once.

Feeling him pull out brought the usual tinge of disappointment at being empty once again, not even bothering to put on her panties as she enjoyed the sensation of his doggy cum oozing out of her pussy. Max rested his head on her lap as she drove, sensing he was a little tired. He obviously hadn’t been fucking during the intervening time apart.

Everyone noticed her mood improved on the ship once she had her dog back. As she had a private cabin, no-one would find out that she spent most of her time up there having her pussy licked by her dog, nor that she loved sucking his cock, and definitely loved every second he mounted her, leaving copious amounts of cum dripping out of her pussy. Adding to the fact she started to have varren’s fucking her on Tuchanka at least once a month, even working alongside Cerberus stopped bothering her as she was being completely and utterly satisfied.

The only time what she was doing ever caused her concern was when it came to her monthly medical. This was after she’d been fucking the varren for at last a couple of months by then. She’d never had a problem with the dogs back on the farm fucking her, nor with Max during the entire time on the old _Normandy_. But she knew taking varren cock deep inside her could cause issues, not that she cared. And she hadn’t been feeling sick or suffering any other issues that would have suggested ill-health.

Called into the laboratory, she wasn’t sure what it was about, Mordin locking the doors leading in before he gestured towards the nearby chairs he’d placed near his bed. Taking a seat, Mordin took the seat opposite, crossing his legs as he looked at her, blinking a few times.

“Shepard, I need to ask you one or two questions. Personal questions.”

“About what, Mordin?”

“Your sex life.”

“Sure. Fire away.”

“Before I do, I assure you nothing leaves this room. Salarians also live by the rule of doctor/patient confidentiality. Nothing you tell me will be entered on the ship’s databanks.”

“You’ve got me a little worried here, Mordin. But, sure, ask away.”

He took a deep breath. “Are you having sex with Max, your dog?”

She smiled. “Yes, I am. I enjoyed a fulfilling sexual relationship with him on the old ship, and I’m currently enjoying a sexual relationship with him now.”

Mordin nodded. “Thank you for your honesty. I’m obviously aware. There’s no missing that fact due to… Well, anyway. I must ask one question. Why?”

She shrugged. “My first sexual partner was another German Shepherd, also called Max, back on the farm. He was the first to… um…”

“Talking about sexual acts won’t embarrass me, Shepard. I merely wish to understand. And I need to know to ensure you’re healthy.”

She nodded. “He was the first to lick my pussy and the first to slide his cock inside me. I had three dogs back on the farm, and all three were fucking me by the end.”

“Do you partake in fellatio with Max?”

“I love sucking his cock and swallowing his cum.”

“And Max enjoys it?”

“He seems to. He’s always very eager to fuck me. Sure, some of it is perhaps due to training, but I never make him fuck me if it seems like he doesn’t want to.”

“And you’re happy?”

“Mordin, I love my dog, and I love it when he fucks me.”

He nodded again. “Okay. Now, we’ve always been visiting Tuchanka recently for various reasons, and your long absences may not be noticed by many, but…” He paused again. “Are you engaging in sexual activities with varren?”

She smiled broadly. “God yes, Mordin. The feeling of thick varren cock inside me…”

“That would explain your blood work. Engaging in unprotected sex with varren is risky, Shepard. Engaging in any sort of sexual activity…”

“I’m not going to stop, Mordin. I love it too much. I love feeling their thick cocks slide inside me, and there is no greater feeling than when their cocks start to throb and they fill me with their cum.” She couldn’t help giggle. “God, just thinking and talking about it is getting me all wet.”

Mordin stood up and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer and returning with a small tube, handing it over to her. “Take one of these whenever you return from Tuchanka. It will prevent you suffering any health issues after fornicating with varren. If you start to feel… issues in your lower regions, please see me immediately.”

She took it with a smile. “You… you understand?”

“No. Not at all.”

“But you’re helping me?”

“I don’t want you to fall ill, Shepard. And I’m certainly not the only one to see the improvement in your mood since Max joined the ship. I don’t think anyone out there would believe it’s because you’re enjoying sex with your dog, and I don’t think anyone would have a clue about you fornicating with varren, but in the end, it’s your life and your decisions. Just stay safe whenever you’re with varren.”

“I have… um… I basically have my own. He’s quite docile with me… and he definitely loves fucking me.”

He nodded once again. “Very well. All I can do is repeat my subtle warnings, Shepard. Thank you for being so honest.”

“I’ll be honest even more and admit I’m glad I could actually tell someone. It’s a big secret to carry by myself. The only other person who knows is Wrex.” She paused. “Actually, I think Liara has an inkling after melding with me a couple of times. Probably why she hasn’t been in contact with me since my return. Weirded her out completely.”

“Are you surprised?”

She shrugged. “No. I know very few people would actually understand. Anyway, thanks for listening, Mordin. And I’ll keep these pills close whenever I’m on Tuchanka.”

Mordin kept his word. For the rest of the mission, no-one had any idea what she was up to in her cabin every night, nor what she was up to whenever she disappeared on Tuchanka for a day.

Looking back in the mirror, she dropped her trousers and panties before turning on the hot water, giving herself a wash, being fucked by a pair of varren always leaving her hot, sweaty, dirty, full of cum and covered in their spit. Max trotted over and sat at the bathroom door, watching her wash herself, wagging his tail as he took her being naked as a chance of being able to fuck her.

“I’ve just taken two varren cock for a few hours, boy. Do you want my pussy or arse once I’m done?” He barked, though that didn’t actually mean anything. “I’m thinking just my pussy tonight, boy. You did get my arse after we returned from Omega Four. I remember you being very excited about that.” He had. He’d fucked her for what felt like hours, leaving load after load in her arse before he finally collapsed, absolutely worn out but still wagging his tail.

With no mission on the horizon, and having cut links with Cerberus. Shepard was left with no real idea of what to do with her life. Many of those who had joined her decided to leave the ship, the mission successful, and they had their own lives to get on with. Only a few remained with her afterwards, and that kind of set her mind as to what to do next. With no real idea if or when the Reapers would ever arrive, and with no chance of a return to the Alliance, she left the _Normandy_ on Omega and took one of the shuttles to Tuchanka.

Meeting with Wrex as usual, he no doubt expected her to just disappear to her regular room, ready to be fucked by a couple of varren for hours on end. Instead, she perched herself on the arm of his throne, playfully kicking her legs. He chuckled to himself. “Okay, Shepard. What do you want now?” He looked her up and down. “I think you’re cute, but I don’t fuck humans.”

“You’re not a canine so you’re fine, Wrex. No, I needed to ask a few questions, actually.”

“Okay, what about?”

“I’m going to… disappear. Remember that planet you mentioned?” He nodded. “What’s its name?”

“Etoi-69-6423. It’s deep in the heart of the Terminus Systems, Shepard. The nearest relay is three weeks away, and you’ll be spending most of that time alone. You thinking of visiting?”

“What can you tell me about it?”

He got up and disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a datapad and some sort of token, handing them both to her. “Everything is underground, Shepard, away from prying eyes. What you will see on the surface will look like an abandoned town. All a façade, obviously. Head towards the tavern, the only thing that’s open on the surface, and give them this token. You can say I sent you. After that…” He paused before asking, “You’re thinking of going permanently, aren’t you?”

“Can I live freely there?”

He nodded. “They are governed by their own laws. Don’t think there are many humans that visit, but I know there is a permanent population. Considering your interests, you’ll probably fit in.” He chuckled again. “So… are you wanting to be a pack bitch?”

“God yes,” she almost moaned, “Can I take Beast and Beauty?”

“Shepard, they’re barely war beasts anymore. They both sulk for days after you leave. Frankly, you’ll be doing them a favour. They’re not stupid, they feel emotion, just like your dog no doubt does. So going with you will delight them.”

“Thank you, Wrex,” she said softly.

“You’re fucking weird, you know that, right?” She laughed loudly. Wrex had no problem being brutally honest. “But I also know you’re happy living the life you want. I’m certainly not going to stand in your way.” He keyed his omni-tool. “Jaro, bring Shepard’s varren to the throne. She’s waiting for them here.” She heard the garbled response. “Yeah, yeah. She’s finally taking them off world. No doubt they’ll be fucking her once she’s back on the shuttle.”

Her varren appeared a few minutes later, both of them bouncing towards her, getting down onto a knee as they immediately started to lick her face, the long thick cock of Beast immediately appearing, Wrex chuckling away as she tried to calm him down. “Not yet, Beast! Not yet!”

“He’s probably smelled you since you touched down, Shepard. No wonder he’s excited. Sure you want to take both?”

“Wrex, I want a pack of dogs and varren while I’m going to be nothing but their bitch once I’m finally settled. I have more than enough credits to live on comfortably for a lifetime.”

He stood up and offered his hand. “I can only wish you good luck, Shepard. Careful flying through the Terminus, but the planet you’re heading to is safe. Trust me on that one. They’re incredibly protective and will make sure you’re safe.”

Once back on the shuttle, the two varren sat to either side of her chair, resting their heads on her legs. She was amazed at how docile they were with her nowadays. When they fucked her, they were still rough, just the way she liked it, but when they were not fucking her, they acted just like Max. She knew introducing the two varren to Max would be difficult, but considering her plans, they’d have to get used to others anyway.

Switching on the autopilot, she headed back to the passenger cabin, her two varren following her as she slowly started to strip off. Once she was naked, her two varren were immediately excited, and once she was on the ground, using her clothes to rest her head on, she spread her legs, the two varren immediately play fighting over who would get to fuck her first once she said the word ‘rut’.

Being the older dog, and her obvious favourite, Beast was the first to line up and slide his thick cock inside her. He was obviously excited, as he was quickly fucking her hard and fast, Shepard needing to hold on, laughing away as he was certainly eager to cum inside her. “Been a while, boy,” she moaned, “Same for me. Keep fucking me, boy. God, I love your cock!”

Spreading her legs even wider, Beast knew to shuffle just enough that his cock felt even deeper, earning a loud moan from Shepard, Beast having learned that meant his master was happy. He seemed to fuck her even faster, the sign for Shepard to know he was getting close. She simply held on and waited to feel him flood her pussy with his thick cum.

“Deep in my pussy, Beast. Just where I love it!”

When she felt his cock throb and the first spurt of cum fill her, she felt the orgasm spread through her body, causing her to cry out. Thinking she was trying to get away, Beast put a paw between her breasts, holding her down, which simply made her smile. “Not moving, boy. You definitely own this pussy.”

Once his knot finished, he pulled back and Shepard immediately turned around, getting on her knees, resting her head on her clothes. “Go on, Beast. Mount me like the bitch I am.”

Best thing about varren she had discovered was that they could just go on and on if she wanted. Feeling cock slide back inside her made her moan again, and when she felt his paws on her back, she knew she was about to be fucked hard. “Fuck me, Beast!” she cried.

Having already cum inside her, Beast fucked her a lot longer. Noticing Beauty sitting next to them, panting away, she gestured for him to approach, trained to lie in such a manner that she could easily suck his cock while Beast fucked her. Being spit-roasted by two varren was something she had dreamed about the first time she’d been with Beast. Now it was something she did more often than not, and as for being double penetrated… the only problem with that was it could sometimes be awkward, so being fucked by one and sucking off the other was easier.

Beauty unloaded in her mouth first after a few minutes, and Shepard was now used to the taste. The first couple of times swallowing had left her feeling a little queasy, but her body had adapted, and while it still didn’t taste great, the fact she so eagerly swallowed varren cum… she wondered if that was the most debased thing she did. No, everything she did with varren was that word.

And she loved it.

By the time she arrived back on Omega two days later, still sitting naked in the pilot’s chair, she had cum leaking out of her pussy and arse having been fucked solid nearly the entire journey, except for when the three of them enjoyed some well earned rest. Making sure she was dressed before stepping off the shuttle, though varren cum still leaked out of her, she put collars around both varren’s before taking hold off a leash each, escorting them to the elevator and up to her cabin.

Max could obviously smell them as the waited near the bed and growled as soon as the door opened. “Max! Sit!” she commanded. The dog did so immediately, though still growled. The two varren pulled at their leashes. “Beast! Beauty! Sit!”

To her amazement, they did so immediately as well. Scratching them both on the head, she stepped towards Max, gesturing for him to come closer. He did so cautiously as she immediately calmed him down, rubbing his head as he licked her face. “You’ve got some new friends, boy. You’ll need to get used to them for a little while.”

Gesturing for him to stay, she carefully pulled the two varren, keeping an eye on all three. Once they were close, she commanded all three to sit again. The varren listened to her every command. Knowing how they might react, she let Max take the lead in sniffing them out. He growled a few times, even released a couple of barks, but he didn’t attack, while the varren were… incredibly docile. Most of the time, they watched her, waiting for a command. She now understood what Wrex had meant. They were devoted to her and her every whim and command.

Once confident they wouldn’t fight, she let the varren off their leashes, and they immediately made themselves at home. She headed for a long needed shower, making sure she took the usual tablet provided by Mordin. He’d left the ship but had given her a long supply of pills. Washing herself clean as always, she dried off and headed outside naked. Max, Beast and Beauty all lifted their heads, tailed wagging quickly, no doubt hoping, even expecting some fun.

What Shepard knew was that the two varren would need to get used to Max, not just having a companion, but the fact Max fucked her too. Commanding the varren to sit up on the couch, she got on her hands and knees on the bed, gesturing for Max to get up behind and mount her, moaning loudly when she felt his cock slide inside her. Eager to fuck her as he always was, she lowered her head down, rubbing her clit as his thick doggy cock pounded her pussy. “Good boy, Max. God, I love your cock so much. Shame you can’t understand me.” He did lick her face as he always did. “Yeah, I love you too, Max. Bet you love my pussy as much as I love your cock.”

She didn’t want to be fucked too long, having spent nearly two full days having varren cock fucking her, but Max always fucked her at night, as tradition. It was rare the night’s he didn’t fuck her if she was back in the cabin. She eventually took two creamy loads from him before commanding him to stop. He was happy to have fucked his master as always, trotting away to sit on the other lounge, feeing his cum leak out of her pussy, lying back, dipping her fingers inside herself to have a taste.

“Definitely need to head to this planet,” she muttered to herself, “I need to add to my numbers.”

Heading onto Omega the next day, she grabbed herself plenty of supplies, everything she would need for a long journey through space. She wasn’t going to tell a soul, simply boarding the shuttle and disappearing. She’d already disable the tracking program and any link to the ship. She knew her face might be recognised, but she didn’t really care.

What she was going to leave behind on the ship were two videos, to be released onto the extranet after three months. One would be just a simple video, and she knew many wouldn’t believe it. That’s why the second a week later… well, she knew it would leave her reputation in tatters, but she didn’t care one bit. It would hopefully mean she’d be left alone going forward. That’s all she wanted.

With all the supplies she’d need, she cautiously started to move thing to the shuttle, taking food supplies, water, clothes, and various other little things she figured she would need for the three-week journey. Once she was sure, she took off the dog-tags she had always worn, leaving those on her desk. She wasn’t going to leave any sort of note, any sort of trail at all.

Boarding the shuttle with Max and the two varren, she shut the door, started up the shuttle, and flew out of the _Normandy_. Taking one last look back at the ship, she felt not an ounce of regret about leaving the life behind. “Ready?” she asked her three companions. They all panted happily, Max barking. That made her giggle. “I thought so. Well, time to go, boys. Off to start our new life.”

For three weeks, she flew through what felt like empty space. The shuttle could spend most of its time cloaked, so she didn’t really have to worry about pirates and other enemies. Many of the planets and systems were uncharted, or had very little information. The planet she was heading to had been surveyed long ago, but due to its location, it was considered abandoned.

And during those three weeks, she spent most of that time naked, fucking and sucking Max, Beast and Beauty. What really made it fun was that, for part of the time, she was ovulating, which made her companions even more eager to fuck her. She was eager to be fucked as they were to fuck her during that time, taking load after load of doggy and varren cum inside her pussy, almost wishing they’d impregnate her.

If it wasn’t her pussy, they loved fucking her arse. That’s when she really let the varren off the leash, using certain command words to instruct them to rough her up a bit. She loved feeling their claws dig into her skin as they rutted her, using her body for their own enjoyment. When she took two of their cocks at once, the orgasms she experienced were almost unbelievable. And when she trained all three to be with at once, one in her mouth, one in her pussy, one in her arse, she knew that was going to be her life going forward.

The pack bitch.

She was surprised that, when approaching planet Etoi-69-6423, there were no planetary defences. No-one spoke over the comms, asking for her details. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed towards the co-ordinates given to her by Wrex, flying over what seemed like a desolate wasteland. After at least another hour or two of flying, a town appeared on the horizon, slowing the shuttle as she approached the sole landing pad on the edge of town. It looked abandoned, just as Wrex had explained.

Leasing up her pets, she headed out and walked down the main road. It may have once been a prosperous town, and there were signs if had been involved in mining, but that was now long ago from all appearances. But the tavern was open, the lights on inside. Heading through the doors, the few patrons inside turned to look at her. It felt like a scene out of an old western.

What she didn’t expect was the asari behind the bar. Taking a seat on a stool, she asked for a drink. “We don’t sell many human drinks here. We’ve got asari wine, if you like that.”

“I’ll have one please.”

The full wine glass was eventually placed in front of her, Shepard sliding over a credit chit. Sipping at the glass, the asari asked, “What brings you all the way out here?” She took the token from her pocket and, with a slightly shaking hand, pushed it slowly across the bar. The asari immediately smiled, placing her hand on hers. “No need to be nervous, dear.”

“Sorry. It’s been a long journey and…”

The asari smiled as she looked behind her. “Are they your lovers?” Shepard felt herself blush as she nodded. “I love the German Shepherd. He’s adorable. What’s his name?”

“Max.”

“And varren? How did you get your hands on them?”

“I knew a krogan who helped me out. They’re quite docile.”

“They sure are.” The asari leaned on the bar. “So I assume they fuck you?” she asked quietly. Shepard felt herself blush again, but Wrex had warned her. Be completely honest. “Who told you about us?”

“Urdnot Wrex.”

The asari grinned broadly. “Please, come with me. What’s your name?”

“Shep… Jane.”

“Are you visiting or… are you looking for something permanent?”

“I left everything behind. I don’t want to leave. I want…” Before she knew it, she was wiping her cheeks of tears, the asari rounding the bar and embracing her. “I love what I love. I don’t want to be judged for it.”

The asari shushed her. “Jane, you’re free to live the life you want here.” Taking her hand, she gestured for her to follow, her three companions following in her footsteps. Boarding an elevator, they must have spent a couple of minutes descending. It was an old freight elevator, so she was left wondering what the doors would open to reveal.

What she didn’t expect was a scene of opulence. “Wow,” she whispered.

“We haven’t given this place a name. It’s for our own protection. But it has been here for centuries now. It exists for people like you and me, who enjoy different tastes to the norm, or even tastes that are considered illegal. Here, you are safe to live the life you choose. I can see looking at your animals that they are loved and cared for. As you wish to remain, you may purchase a room to call your own. This comes with all the modern things you would expect. In fact, you will probably find your life far more comfortable here than most places in the galaxy. We have enjoyed the pleasure of a few rich benefactors over the years.”

“Does anything go here?”

“Mostly. The only thing we won’t accept is… er… children, if you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.”

Taking her towards what looked like a reception area, she was amazed to meet another asari, who was just as friendly as the one she met, again completely understanding of why she was there. “Well, looks like you have three gorgeous companions, Jane,” she said, “I’ll run through the price list, but the longer you remain, the cheaper it will be.”

“I don’t wish to leave.”

Both asari smiled. “Good. So you’re obviously here for a reason. What do you truly desire at heart?”

“I want to be the bitch for a pack of canines.”

The asari swapped a knowing glance. “I’ll admit, you are the first human woman we’ve had come here to stay, though we get the occasional visitor. We have two men visit living here, and a few more that are regular visitors. So you have your three companions. Do you desire more?”

“God yes,” Shepard whispered, feeling the need to wipe her cheeks again, earning gentle pats of her hand again, “Sorry, it’s just… liberating being able to admit what I want to someone.”

“We have plenty of canines here, Jane. All of them are loved and cared for. And many are used to dealing with asari.” That made her eyes widen as the two asari giggled. “Asari will mate with anything if they desire it, Jane. But there are some things we want to mate with that is frowned upon by our society. So some will head here to freely mate with what they want.”

“Varren?”

“Quite a few are like yourself, Jane. Love that big varren cock.” The way the asari stated it made Shepard grin. “We are both here for a reason,” the asari stated, “Though not just for varren.”

“What sort of dogs do you like?” the other asari asked.

“German Shepherds, like Max here. But I want… big dogs. Big dogs with big cocks. I want to submit to them. As I said, I want to be their bitch. I just want…” She sighed. “I just want to be fucked constantly by dogs.” She started to chuckle. “God, if I said that back on Earth, I’d be thrown in jail so fast…”

“I think we can organise some more canine companions for you, Jane. Tamara here will take you to your own room, then she’ll take you on a tour. I’m Acadia. There are restaurants and bars you can relax in. There are relaxation areas. And anything goes. If you’re walking around and you get the urge, go for it. Want your pussy licked while eating dinner? Wear a skirt, it’ll make it easier. Want to have your dog fuck you while at the cinema? Just got on the floor and have him fuck you. No-one will judge you. All you need to do is ask if you want another dog, a new dog, or a replacement. And we also have varren. How do you like them?”

“These two are docile because they’re used to me, but I love it when they’re rough with me.”

“That’s easily done. All it takes is a few short commands to get what you want. Like being scratched? Bitten?”

That made her laugh. “You should see my back!”

“You’re not the first, won’t be the last.”

“I know this planet is millions of miles away, but do you still get news here?”

“We do. We have powerful transmitters. No data is sent out. We used all the protections possible to ensure only those in the know are aware of us. Trust us, the only reason Urdnot Wrex knew about us was he is a trusted friend.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” she said, the asari immediately hugging her together.

She was taken on a tour of the facility first. The sheer size of it boggled the mind. But there were more people than she expected. She didn’t recognise half the animals around here, but the facility clearly wasn’t just for people like her, the asari explaining that anyone with what was considered a taboo or even depraved desire, within reason, could find their home there.

The room she was eventually given was more of an apartment, with a separate bedroom to the living area, and also a small bathroom. Given the keys, her omni-tool number was taken, assured she would receive far more information than they could tell her. “You have your three dogs here already, but I’m guessing you would like some new lovers soon?”

“I love my dog and varren but I’m eager for some new doggy cock.”

The asari grinned. “What breed would you like?”

Shepard gave it some thought. “Can I go big straight away?”

“Jane, whatever you wish is your desire.”

“I want a mastiff.”

The asari grinned immediately. “We have three of them, all of them trained and ready. I’ll bring one immediately. What about your dogs?”

“Is there somewhere they can go while I’m busy?”

“Of course.”

The asari took the leash, Shepard reassuring them they were okay before they disappeared. Wandering around her new apartment, she dumped her small bags in the bedroom before stripping off. Despite having spent three weeks being endlessly fucked, she was already wet and eager to try something new. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, opening the door naked to see the asari and the mastiff next to her.

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” the asari said.

“Thanks. What’s his name?”

“Nothing too imaginative. He’s the biggest dog we have, so we just called him Giant.”

Getting down onto a knee, she scratched between his ear. “Hello, Giant. I’m Jane.” The dog showed immediate interested, stepping forward to sniff her before licking her face. Rising to her feet, his nose was straight into her pussy, making her giggle. “Okay, you weren’t lying,” she murmured.

“I’ll leave you to your fun, Jane. As your dogs are trained, would they be willing to fuck others?” Shepard raised her eyebrows as the asari blushed. “Max is gorgeous and I’d love to have fun with him.”

“Let me take Giant into the bedroom, and I’ll be right back.”

The asari was obviously keen, listening to every single word Shepard had to say. The hug at the end suggested the asari was rather happy, Shepard stepping out to see the asari practically skipping away. “Looks like Max is in for a fun night,” she said, laughing lightly to herself.

Heading back to her bedroom, Giant was sitting patiently, waiting for her. She had this sense he was already well-trained. Getting onto her knees, the dog was almost as tall as her when he was sat down. The idea of being dominated by such a dog was making her incredibly wet already. Scratching his head, he stared to pant. “Good boy,” she said quietly, “So you want to fuck me, Giant? I can’t wait to get a look at your giant cock.” She stood up, standing with legs slightly spread. He sniffed knowingly before she gestured, feeling his nose press against her pussy. “I’d love to feel your tongue, boy, but I want your cock.”

Gesturing for him to sit up on the bed, she eventually had him on his back. Getting him hard didn’t take too long, and his cock was… enormous. Still panting, tail wagging happily, she ran a tongue up the shaft of his cock, a tangy taste, before she started to blow him. The dog must have been blown before, as she felt him relax, slowly but surely taking more of the thick cock in her mouth.

As she blew him, she rubbed her pussy, hearing Giant continuously sniff the air, and there was no doubt her scent was turning him on. Another sign that he was well trained. “It’s okay, boy,” she said softly, stroking his cock, “You’ll get your chance soon. I just want to taste your cum first after enjoying your cock for a while.”

Her head was soon bobbing up and down. Giant was smart enough to actually look up and watch this human swallowing his cock, panting happily as he no doubt got closer to filling her mouth full of cum. Removing her mouth, the dog whimpered as she got onto her knees and forearms. It took a couple of gestures, but the dog’s cock was soon thrusting into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down at the same time, smiling to herself as the giant dog practically fucked her face. Rubbing her pussy at the same time, she felt his tongue run along her arse and he was big enough that, after spreading her legs, he could just about eat her pussy.

“I’m enjoying a sixty-nine with a dog!” she murmured around his cock, almost laughing to herself at the idea.

Then the dog unloaded, and it was far more cum than she could handle. She didn’t choke on it, but plenty did dribble down her chin, landing on the bed. That didn’t bother her as the sheets in her cabin on the _Normandy_ had ended up covered in doggy and varren cum. She slowly withdrew her mouth, the dog smart enough to move back as well, gesturing for him to lie down as she used a finger to clear her chin. “You cum loads, boy, but I’m a good girl and swallowed as much as I can.”

Sitting back, she needed to cum herself, letting the dog relax as she rubbed herself off rather quickly, enjoying the sort of orgasm that had her feeling rather relaxed herself, the giant Mastiff leaning over to lick her cheek, making her giggle. “Yes, boy. You can fuck me shortly. Trust me, my heart is beating like mad with excitement, and that’s not just because of the orgasm I just had.”

There was only one position Shepard wanted to be fucked, and that was to be mounted by the enormous dog. In fact, it wouldn’t even really mount her. But as soon as she was on her knees with head lowered, the mastiff was up and behind her, feeling his nose sniff her pussy first before he moved, seeing his front legs to either side of her body as she helped guide his thick cock inside her. As he buried it quickly, she grunted before releasing a loud moan. “Holy shit, you’re thick, Giant.”

Then, to put it simply, he pounded the hell out of her. She loved being fucked by Max and her varren, but Giant was something else entirely. The dog utterly dominated the human, his heavy body keeping her in place, feeling her arse cheeks wobble with every hard thrust of the dog. Shepard could barely put together three words, spending the entire time moaning with each thrust. She had never felt so full in her life. “Keep going, boy!” she cried.

The mastiff had staying power, that’s one thing she learned. Having already made him cum, he obviously felt no desire to cum again, and it appeared he just enjoyed fucking, though no doubt wanted to cum in the end. Humans had always been under the impression that few animals enjoyed sex just for the sake of having sex, but science had proven that assumption wrong. Dog would fuck because they wanted to fuck. They enjoyed an orgasm as much as anything else.

She lost track of how long he fucked her, and how many times he made her cum, before he finally came himself, burying his enormous cock with one last thrust before she felt him utterly fill her up. Then he knotted but seemed to be trained, as he gently lowered himself down, resting on top of Shepard, as she lowered herself down onto the bed. Feeling the dog panting above her, she reached up to scratch his chin. “Good boy,” she murmured, “Good boy.”

Giant fucked her twice more before she needed to call it a night, the second time from behind again, the third time, Shepard lay back, resting her arse on the edge of the bed, the dog mounting the bed and sliding his cock inside her. As he was such a large dog, she kept her legs nice and spread to start, Giant leaning down to lick her face as he fucked her, before she wrapped legs around his body, urging him on to fuck her harder. He didn’t particularly understand, but he seemed to like the body contact.

Both of them slept well that night, and Shepard did wake feeling a little tender the next morning.

She was relaxing on the lounge when there was a knock at the door, opening it to see Tamara with Max beside her. When the asari hugged her, she was a little surprise. “He was such a good fuck!” she exclaimed.

“You really liked it?”

Tamara leaned back and smiled. “I love being their bitch too, Jane. You ever want some company, maybe a little doggy group sex…”

“I don’t fuck…”

Tamara rested a hand on her shoulder. “Neither do I, Jane. No, I was just suggesting we get a few dogs and varren, and let them fuck us all night. Does that sound like fun?” Shepard almost started to cry. Finally, after so many years, she had a like-minded individual, someone who understood. Tamara sensed her emotion and hugged her. “You’re not alone anymore, Jane,” she whispered, “And we have a lot of dogs!”

“And no-one will judge me?”

“Strip off and come with me.” She gaped at Tamara, who insisted she strip off. She did so, Tamara taking Giant by the leash, Shepard taking Max, and they headed towards one of the lifts heading down to the next level. She felt slightly self-conscious walking around naked, though barely anyone gave her a second glance. When she was in the middle of a small plaza, looking around to see plenty of people sitting around, Tamara stopped. “Get down on all fours and have Max mount you.”

“What?”

“Trust me, Jane. Do it.”

Part of her had always wanted to be fucked publicly by Max, but obviously, it could never happen. But now it was about to happen, she felt nerves. But she got down on all fours, beckoning Max on. After giving her pussy a quickly lick, which had her wet and ready within seconds, the dog mounted her, sliding his cock inside her, immediately pumping away.

Tamara took a seat nearby and watched. Shepard was soon carried away, but also realised no-one gave a shit. In fact, a few people did approach and started to ask questions. “What’s his name?” a batarian asked.

“Max.”

“Beautiful dog. German shepherd right?” an asari asked. Shepard moaned but was able to nod.

“Wow. Love seeing a woman taking doggy cock,” a turian stated, which surprised her.

“I love it!” she blurted out, making the turian laugh.

“I guess it’s a case of once you go dog,” an asari joked as she walked by, “He’s beautiful, though. The human’s quite pretty too.”

By the time Max came inside her and pulled out, she laid on her back and started to giggle and finally released the tears that had threatened to escape. Tamara helped her up and hugged her. “Don’t want to say I told you so,” she said with humour, “But this is your home now, Jane. Everyone here understands you have a unique taste. And no-one will judge. In fact, all you will ever get is support, particularly from people like me.”

“You’ve always liked them?”

Tamara nodded. “The very first dog I met… it’s nose went straight for my pussy and it was such a turn on. Of course, I learned that sex with dogs is illegal in human space, and my own people made sure the same laws existed. That first time I had a dog fuck me…”

“What sort of dog?”

Tamara grinned. “I went big too. A Rottweiler.”

“Wow,” Shepard whispered.

“Fairly sure I still have the scars on my back from that first time. So aggressive but such a great fuck. After that, I was a lost cause. Did some research on the blacknet, found this place, and haven’t looked back since.” Tamara stepped back and looked her up and down. “And if you want to wander around nude, no-one will care either.”

“I’ll… probably wear clothing some of the time.”

“Of course, but you’re free to do what you want.” Tamara hugged her again. “I have work to do, but I just wanted to show how accepting everyone is here. You’re going to have a great time. A great rest of your life, Jane.”

“Thank you, Tamara.”

“One last thing.” She opened her omni-tool. “Our canines are all kept on this level here. They’re all kept in comfortable rooms, almost like small apartments. Camera’s watch the rooms and there are speakers so they never feel lonely. You can be intimate with them there…”

“Intimate?”

“Of course. Max is your lover, is he not?” She nodded. “Anyway, you can be intimate in their room, or you can take them back to your own apartment. Your two varren are there, and we have a few other varren. There are also other canine species from across the galaxy you might be interested in. But we also have a pick of canines from Earth I know you’d probably love.”

“Guess it’s just a case of getting used to being accepted.”

“It will take time to adjust. Trust me, you’ll probably see things that will shock you at first. But that’s for later. Just get used to this place first, have a little fun, and you’ll adapt in no time.”

Tamara headed off, leaving a naked Shepard with her dog. Looking down at him, he looked up, tongue hanging out as he panted away. Scratching his head, she gestured with her head, walking back to her apartment, Max at her side.

It was the first day of the rest of her life.


End file.
